


So Much For Doors

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat has a thing for door, Cat has a thing for doors, Cat meets Lois, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, and Clark, but mainly Lois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara are supposed to have dinner with Superman and his wife. Cat isn't expecting the visitor that shows up at her office. Also Cat has a thing about doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what this was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a very serious piece about Lois interrogating Cat, this is what it turned out to be. Enjoy :)

Cat sighs and glances towards her office door once more, Kara had disappeared over an hour ago to parts unknown with promises of fresh coffee and more information on tonight’s dinner upon her return. The two of them were supposed to be meeting Kara’s cousin and his wife for dinner, both of whom were closer to Cat’s age than Kara’s. Lifting her pen again Cat returns to the article she’s been proofing when Winn’s, “You can’t go in there,” reaches her ears.

“Nonsense,” the woman entering her office says, “Kitty wouldn’t dream of turning me away, would you?”

Cat turns a fiery gaze on Winn, “Was there something you needed, cardigan hobbit?”

With a rapid shake of his head and a, “No, Ms. Grant,” Winn rushes away and the woman kicks the glass door shut behind him.

Glaring at the woman but rounding her desk, Cat crosses her arms and leans back against the white marble structure, “What can I do for you, Lois?”

Lois grins wickedly and sinks onto one of Cat’s white couches as if she owns it, “Well you see,” Lois begins, “a little birdie told me that you, the great Cat Grant, have become awfully close to National City’s superhero?”

“Is there a point here, Lois?” Cat says, ankles crossing, “If I remember correctly you have very little room to talk about being close to a superhero. You are the only one he talks to, just like I'm the only one his cousin talks to, they know how to choose their allies well.” She sniffs, “Well Supergirl anyway.”

“My point, Kitty,” Lois says, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees, “is to find out what exactly your intentions are with my girl?”

For several moments Cat can only stare at Lois, “I’m sorry,” she finally says, “what was that?”

“My girl, Catherine,” Cat’s hackles rise further because only her father and Kara call her Catherine, “what are you intentions with her?”

Before Cat can respond Kara appears from the balcony, where she’d gone earlier to ‘make important scheduling calls,’ “Sorry, Ms. Grant -” her words stop suddenly though and then she’s hugging Lois and burrowing into the other woman’s side in a way Cat has only seen her do Astra or Alex. She remembers Kara telling her that morning that her cousin’s wife often treated her like a daughter, the fourth person Cat would have met who did that.

Groaning Cat moves to the bar and returns to the opposing white couch with a glass full of jelly beans, “More warning next time, Kara,” she tells her partner. “Eliza I could handle, crazy ex-ecoterrorist aunt, okay, grumpy alien dad that’s fine, even the secret government agent sister I could deal with but Lois Lane, Kara, really.”

Kara snorts, slips out of Lois’ half embrace and over to wrap her arms around Cat, “I’m sorry. I figured it’d be better to ask forgiveness than permission.”

Glancing at Kara’s sunshiney, puppy pout face Cat sighs, “Be glad you’re cute, Sunny Danvers,” she says with a smile before leaning over to press a kiss to the younger woman’s lips. Kara glances out to the bullpen, finding it mostly empty, only Winn left behind, she doesn’t hesitate in curling into Cat’s side. Cat sighs once more, balances her glass of jelly beans on her leg so that she can tangle one hand with Kara’s while the other runs softly through Kara’s hair, and turns her gaze on Lois, “Do your worst, Lane,” she says quietly.

“You don’t have -”

“No,” Cat says, stopping the flow of Kara’s words, “I’ve faced Eliza and Astra and Alex and Hank, I can face Lois too.” Kara tilts her head back to meet Cat’s eyes, “I told you,” she says quietly, “I’d do anything for you.”

Lois stares at the two women across from her, surprised by the interactions she’s witnessing between them but pleased by them. Cat turns back to face Lois, “You love her,” Lois says simply, eyes traveling over the way that Kara seems to fit like a missing piece of Cat and the way Cat seems to balance something in Kara that most people would never notice was imbalanced.

Cat smiles, squeezes the hand held loosely in her own, “I do,” she says quietly, “I love her more than you could know.” She finds herself playing with Kara’s fingers, something she’s always found calming and somehow able to bring balance into her scattered thoughts, “Ask your questions, Lois.”

“I know what I need to know, Cat,” Lois says quietly, “I can see it right now.” She smirks, “Happiness looks good on you, it always has.” She sighs, “I’m sorry for the part I played in taking away the happiness you once had.”

Kara looks between two of the most important women in her life, Cat’s told her the story but she never expected it to be brought up today, “I was never mad about you telling me the truth, Lois,” Cat says carefully, “I was forever grateful for you telling me what a cheating pig he was. I was mad because you still sided with him.”

“He was my brother.”

“He cheated on me, with my sister and he barely has anything to do with his son.”

Lois smiles, “How is Carter? Luke doesn’t really come home much anymore.”

Before Cat can reply the door to her office flies open, “Mom! Ma! Look what I got at school today.”

Kara sits up from her position resting against Cat’s side and takes the shiney gold medal that Carter is holding up, “Science fair?” she questions.

Carter nods, “It’s just for participation though,” he says, “the big prizes won’t be handed out until the end of the month.” He looks around the office then and his eyes land on Lois, “Aunt Lois?” he asks curiously.

“Hello, Carter,” Lois says with a smile. “I was just asking your mother about you.”

“Is Uncle Clark here too?”

The three women in the room chuckle, “About that, Carter,” Kara says with a grin, “my cousin -” she’s cut off when the soft sound of a woosh reaches them from the balcony and Superman steps into Cat’s office.

“Can either of you use the actual door?” Cat grumbles, “Honestly.”

“Hello to you too, Cat,” Superman says with a smile even as Kara bounces over to him and hugs him tightly. “I thought I told you not to come, Lois.”

Lois grins and makes her way over to the man once Kara as moved away, leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, “And just when have I ever listened, Space man.”

Kara groans, “Please, Lois, stop watching Doctor Who.”

“Never.”

“Wait a minute,” Carter says with a smile, his eyes dancing, “Uncle Clark?”

Superman grins at him, “Hey, Carter.”

Carter falls back onto the couch beside his mom, “My uncle is Superman and my ma is Supergirl,” a bright grin spreads across his features, “I am the luckiest kid ever.”

Cat tousles his hair, “Has your mind hit overload yet?”

He nods, “Definitely.” He laughs, “So where are we going for dinner?”

His gaze is zeroed in on the two super cousins who are standing beside one another, poses nearly identical, all three of them say at nearly the same time, “Pizza.”

Cat groans, “Just what I needed, another junk food eating alien in my life, to be a bad influence on Carter’s eating habits.”

“How many junk food eating aliens do you have?” Lois asks curiously.

The laugh that spills past Cat’s lips is something that Lois has never heard from the other woman, a true laugh, “Well there’s this one,” she points to Kara, who sticks her tongue out at her girlfriend, “and somehow Astra ends up at our apartment ninety percent of the time. With Astra comes Alex and Alex has been around Kara and Astra enough, plus works out enough that she pretty much eats what she wants. And then there’s J’onn, Hank, whatever he’s going by today. Put all of them in the same room and nine times out of ten when we have a family dinner it consists of fifty pizzas and as many orders of various chinese dishes as the take out place is willing to deliver.”

Lois laughs, “Yeah, I’ll keep my one alien.” Kara pouts, “Oh lord, no, not that look, Danvers.”

“But I thought I was your alien too.”

“You’re Cat’s alien now.”

Kara bats her eyelashes, “Can’t I be both?” Lois heaves a sigh, “Yes!”

Clark laughs at his wife and cousin, “So are the rest of the gang meeting us for dinner?”

“Actually we’re here,” Alex says as Astra lowers her to the floor in the doorway of the balcony.

“Seriously, people, there is a door,” Cat grumbles.

“But this is so much more fun,” Astra says with a chuckle. She bumps her shoulder against Clark’s, “Kal-El.”

“Aunt Astra,” he says with a grin, still a little unsure around the older Kryptonian. He nods to Alex leaning against his aunt’s side, “Baby Danvers.”

“How is it Kara is younger than me and I am still Baby Danvers?”

“Because Kara is still older than you, Alexandra.”

“No,” Alex says, jabbing a finger against his chest, “we have been over this, you are NOT allowed to call me Alexandra.”

“Alexandra,” he enunciates carefully with a smirk.

“J’onn, make him stop,” Alex whines, turning pleading eyes on Hank who’s entered the office behind them.

“What’s he done now, Alex?” a new voice questions from the actual door to the office.

“Finally someone who can use the door,” Cat says triumphantly. “Thank you, Eliza.”

Eliza studies the people in the room and then sighs, “Okay, clearly all of the aliens in the room are hungry, as well as the teenager and the secret agent who still behaves like a teenager -”

“Mom!”

“So I say we decide on what we’re going to have for dinner and either return to someone’s apartment or go to a restaurant.”

“Penthouse,” Kara says simply, “with take out from every menu in the take out drawer.”

“YES!” Carter, Alex and Astra all cheer together.

“Fine,” Cat grumbles, “I’m guessing the lot of you,” she points to Clark, Kara, Astra, Alex, and Hank, “are all flying?”

“Well I was going to fly you,” Kara says, pulling Cat into her arms.

“And Lois usually goes with me,” Clark says with a grin as Lois moves into his embrace.

“I wanna fly too, Mom,” Carter says with a pout.

“I can’t give you and your mom piggyback rides tonight, buddy,” Kara tells him gently.

Cat shakes her head, “I’ll ride with Eliza -”

“Umm,” Eliza rubs the back of her neck, “I may have tried out this new thing the lab created to get here.”

Alex glares at her mother, “I told you not to try that without a safety net.”

“What are all my alien family members for?” Eliza says with a shrug.

Hank steps forward then, “If Cat isn’t opposed I can take Carter home.”

Carter bounces, “Yes! I get to fly with Grandpa!”

Everyone in the room pretends they don’t see the glassy look to Hank’s eyes as he looks at the youngest Grant, “That you do,” he says with a grin, turning so that Carter can climb on his back.

When they all line up at the balcony rail Cat can’t help but shake her head, she’s wrapped tightly in Kara’s arms, body pressed flush against the younger woman’s. Lois is standing in Clark’s embrace, her feet resting atop his boots. Alex is clinging to Astra’s front like some kind of spider monkey and Carter is settled in for his flying piggyback ride on Hank’s back. She glances at Eliza who’s already hovering a few inches off the ground, “I want one of those rocks,” she mutters.

Kara chuckles, “Maybe one day.”

As they fly off towards the penthouse Cat grumbles quietly, “So much for doors.”


End file.
